


The Lost Boys

by SurveyCorpses



Category: Disney - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurveyCorpses/pseuds/SurveyCorpses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are both working as characters at Disney World in Florida.</p><p>"Mommy, mommy! I saw Peter Pan and Flynn Rider kissing under the tree!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HananahBananah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HananahBananah/gifts).



> Hanah ILY bae <3
> 
> OKAY so I'm actually really into this fic so I hopefully won't be mean and be like HAY ILL POST IN A DAY and then procrastinate and be like whoa guys hey its been 87 years BUT please bear with me. I promise I'm not dead if I suddenly disappear. Okay, Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm in Disney World right now and just relaxing at the hotel, so why not write something? I also met Flynn, and I'm meeting Peter Pan tomorrow. So.. Enjoy? Yeah, :)

I watched as the next girl came up to see me. She was holding a balloon, and was wearing one of those cheap Elsa dresses bought by the castle. It was bunched up at the sides, and her face was showing the remains of an icecream sunday. I had to admit, she was adorable. Like she was having the time of her life, in the most magical place on earth, where dreams come true..

Well, my only dream was for it to be less than 80 degrees, but that day had not come to me. My dimpled smile showed, taking her hand and spinning her around. 

"Hello, princess! What's your name?" I laughed lightly, taking a moment to look at the clock across the street. 

"Annie.." she swung her arms, looking a bit shy.

"Hello, Princess Annie. Are you having a wonderful day?" 

 

"Bye now!" I grinned, waving and rocking back on my heels as the next girl in line came up. About that age, Hmm..

_Please don't flirt with me PLEASE don't flirt with me._

"It's her birthday!" One of her friends yelled from the side, chuckling with her iPhone out, recording us.

I leaned close to her, hands behind my back, eyeing her down. She blushed, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Birthday, huh?" I paused, watching her expression. "...you just decide to have one?" She smiled, giggling at my comment. I struggled to stay in character, this was the best part after all. Seeing the happiness around us. I turned towards the crowd waiting their turn, shaking my finger as I talked "You always have a choice, whether it be the right one or the wrong one.. Two different things!" I leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest, "So, do we have any takers? We'll start at a hundred gold doubloons!" I grabbed her wrist, lifting it up. "Who wants her birthday?" 

"I'll take her birthday," A man in the crowd spoke, and I pointed to him, looking at the girl once again.

"Oh good, he'll take it for you. That way, you never have to grow up!" I put an arm around her, posing and smiling for the camera. "Bye bye now! Come visit in Neverland sometime!" I waved, looking at the clock. One, time for break. I signed in relief, scratching my head.

"Well, I'll be back later, bye everyone!" I ran past the crowd, sprinting up the hill. I heard some teenage girls yell, and I rolled my eyes. One girl, however, caught up with me.

"Wait, Peter!" She huffed.

I turned around, placing a hand on my hip. "Hi! What is it?" 

"Please, could I have one picture?" She looked hopeful. Come on kid, it's my break.

"I'll be back soon! I just need to go check on the lost boys real quick!" Before she could reply, I ran inside, practically throwing my hat off. Ahh, air conditioning.

"Wow, that's harsh, Eren. Just one picture, it's not like they were asking to play shadow tag this time." Levi sat at the table, reading his book. I sighed, running a hand through my damp hair.

"I don't want to hear it, Levi. It's ninety degrees out and I'm tired. Hey, shouldn't you be in costume? You're supposed to be out in AdventureLand in like ten minutes." 

He groaned, glaring at me.

"Well, Flynn Rider is gonna be a few minutes late." 

I rolled my eyes. "One of these days, you're going to get fired. C'mon, get dressed." 

He shrugged, getting up and going into the other room. 

 

I sat for a bit, checking my phone and watching outside the window. There were a bunch of kids around, must have been a school trip. I  _was_ still in my costume, why not? I put my hat back on, walking out and running over, jumping up on the bench.

"Hi guys! How about a game of shadow tag?" I grinned, starting the run around and get the kids riled up. The parents would praise me, get the energy out faster. 

But I would definitely regret it. Exercise is not a good idea in Disney World. It's steaming hot and too crowded. I walked around a bit, getting chased a bit by the resort guests, climbing up some of the benches and railings, racing with those who asked, the usual work day.

After a bit, I found a free polished log near Rapunzel's castle, lying on my back and taking the hat off, putting it over my face and relaxing. It had gotten cooler at least, and it's not like I was in the most uncomfortable costume anyway. Tights and shorts could be much worse. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the screaming and crying of the inevitable little girls upset that their parents won't buy them an Olaf pillow or some other.

"Hey." I felt a sharp pain in my core. I sat up quick, my hat falling in my lap. I almost snapped at him, but I remembered my job, and I cocked my head. 

"Flynn, I thought I told you to stop pestering me! I swear, next time I'll feed you to the crocodile, Tick-Tock." I clicked my tongue, making the sound. I held my knees, rocking back and forth, repeating it. 

"Aww, but you're so fun to mess with. But you know me," he grinned, leaning forward and snatching my hat, shoving it into his pocket, "It's what I do best." He smirked.

"Hey, give that back!" I leaned forward, reaching for it. "Cmon, Flynn!"

"Oh come on, please? I want it. Green is my color." He gave the classic smolder, and I rolled my eyes.

"First a heart, now this? Jeez, you just love stealing things that are mine." I pouted, reaching forward to grab it, managing and placing it back in my hair. He scoffed, looking around and grabbing the strings of my green shirt, looking at me with a wink before pulling me close, placing his lips on mine.

My eyes widened, hands not really knowing where to go. He's such an idiot! Doing it here? My hands found their way to his shoulders, managing to push him away. I pursed my lips. "Flynn, not here." I raised my eyebrows. 

"I couldn't help it, with all the girls looking at you. I'm jealous.." He noticed a little girl walk by. "...of how you're getting more girls than me, of course." He bit his lip.

"Oh Flynn, you know I like lost boys much better!" I smiled, leaning back, forgetting that there was no back to lean on, nearly falling over. I gripped the edge, eyes widened at the shock. Levi chuckled, and I reached up to fix my hat, huffing in annoyance.

"Mommy, mommy! I saw Peter Pan and Flynn Rider kissing under the tree!" The same girl from before tugged on her mother's skirt. We panicked, facing each other quick.

"Run." 

"Yep."

I grabbed his arm, leaping over the hedges and back into the building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"No way."

"What? Come on, Eren. Grow some balls." 

"That'd be pointless!"

"Just a quick contest. First person out of character loses."

I sighed, biting my lip and thinking about it for a moment. I'm not saying that I though I couldn't win, because hell, I could. Levi couldn't act nearly as well as I could. But if he got out of character.. Well, let's just say his personality isn't exactly kid friendly. But to win at something against Levi? Well, that might just be worth it.

"Well.. Let's say I did agree to your little childish game, and I'm  _not_ saying I agree to it. But if I did.. What does the winner get?" I crossed my arms, tapping my foot.

He looked at me slowly, eyes watching me carefully. I stiffened up at his staring, swallowing hard. His eyes stopped.. Yeah, he was definitely  _not_ kid friendly.

"Loser has to do anything the winner says." He scoffed, eyes narrowing. 

Oh come on, did Levi seriously think he could beat me? I was easily the best character at improve. I'd seen the damn movies at least thirty times. I've got ten meetings each day. There was no way in hell this guy could beat me. So hey, why the hell not?

"Alright. But your ass is going down."

He smiled, crossing his arms. 

"Shake on it. You can't back out, wimp." He held his hand out, raising his eyebrows at me. I looked at it for a moment, hesitating before taking his hand and shaking it firmly. He nodded, smirking. "Alright, you and I have a meeting in FantasyLand. And also.."

"Yeah?" I look up at him.

"We'll see who's  _ass is going down,_ Eren.." He winked, letting go of my hand and exiting the break room. 

I watched him leave, frozen with my hand out where he had left it. I looked around, noticing Christa chuckling in the corner, still in her costume. I cleared my throat.

 

"Shut up, Rapunzel." I glared.

"Oh come on, you two are adorable."

"Hey, he's Flynn. Shouldn't you be fighting over him with me?" My eyes widened, cheeks turning red. "B-but there's nothing between us! We're.. I.. He.."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Pan.." She stood up, following Levi out, door opening and immediately going into character.

I looked at the clock on the wall, leaning against the wall. I still had a while before I had to be out there.

What would I have Levi do? I mean, there's no doubt that I'll win. Obviously. So what would I do?

I tapped my foot on the floor, scratching my chin. Maybe make him run around FrontierLand in a heavy clothed costume? Or Liberty Square? Oh god, anything, right? What if I shaved his head. He wears a wig, anyway. It wouldn't affect his character. I took a moment to imagine that, ending up laughing out loud. 

 

"Peter, peter! Can we get a picture?" 

"Oh sure," I spoke in my childish voice, hand behind my head. "Oh wait, I have a better idea. We can fly!"

I jumped as the picture was taken, hands out to the side. 

 

"Hurry up, Blondie." Levi came up with Christa, all in costume. I smiled at them, waving happily as I jumped onto the fence, walking over with my arms out to balance.

"Hey, Flynn! Rapunzel! Nice weather, huh?" I said, with a singsongy tone.

"I've seen better, Pan." He smiled slightly, stepping forward.

I shook my head, swallowing hard as he came closer. Keep it together.. You can do this.

"Yeah, well I guess it is a bit hot out. Maybe I'll go swim with the mermaids later. They really do love me, you know." I teased.

"Oh really? Well everybody knows me. I've got posters all around town, how could they not?" He smirked, leaning forward.

"Well, they barely look like you anyways." I crossed my arms, rocking back and forth.

"Not my fault they have crappy artists. I'm just too good looking, they can't get them perfect."

I looked over at Christa, who was leaning against the post and laughing at us, biting her lip. "God, I can't tell who's gonna break first." 

"Break what? Are you talking nonsence again, Blondie?" 

"She's crazy, Rider. It's because she's growing. Getting loopier every year." 

Levi looked at me again, eyes trailing over my torso, and down to my pants. Which, in fact, were quite tight. "Aren't you uncomfortable in those pants? They're a bit tight, aren't they? You could get in mine instead." 

Fuck. 

Not fair, okay? Flynn Rider is supposed to be flirty. Not fucking fair. Okay, calm down, just concentrate. 

"I- well.." 

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Keep it together you crap.

"..fuck you, I'm wearing tights. Don't talk to me like that, you'll regret it." I clenched my fists, looking around to see if there were any children close enough to hear what I had said. I looked back, Levi with his arms crossed, smirking at me.

"You lose, Peter. Come on." He reached forward, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the workers building. I looked back, Rapunzel chuckling at us. She quickly occupied the kids, despite out absense. Levi shut the door behind us, laughing at me. "Damn, didn't think you'd break so easy. That was child's play, Jaeger. Like taking candy from a baby.."

"Ugh, just tell me what I have to do." I gritted my teeth, glaring at him.

"Hmm.. How about," he leaned forward, grabbing the collar of the shirt, bringing me closer, "you let me take you to NeverLand.." He winked at me, and a shiver went down my spine.

"I-i.. Okay.." I bit my lip, nodding slowly. 

Well this was going to be fun.


End file.
